


Unknown

by TheFifthHorseman



Series: The Unknown [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels being dushes, Books, Death, Demons, Embarrassed Dean, Embarrassed Sam, F/M, Gabriel is a buthead, Gay, Guns, Hugs, Kisses, Knives, Love, Lucy is being an ass again, M/M, Mild Gore, Rituals, You are bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFifthHorseman/pseuds/TheFifthHorseman
Summary: Sorry I am bad at titles, but this is a story about a girl named Alex(YOU) and she gets captured by a Wendigo on a hunt and she meets the famous Winchester Brothers, but there is more she takes a special liking to one of the brothers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is terrible this is my first fic and i wanted it to be a Supernatural one cause SPN i close to my heart. Hope you enjoy!!

The rustle of leaves behind you makes you run faster, deeper into the woods your legs hurt, your lungs burn but you keep running.’No I am not dying today not after 5 years of hunting, I just need some time.’ You continue to run for what felt like hours but was only about 20 minutes.  
The Wendigo was just playing with you now letting you think that there is a possibility that you could get away, but you know full well you will die at the hands of a monster. But you are going to give him one hell of a fight. You see a cave ahead of you ’So thats what its doing trying to lead me back to his cave, so it can finally prepare its meal’. You run into the cave trying to find a crevice or hole to hide in, you can hear heavy footsteps coming towards you. You try to be silent but your heavy breathing wasn't helping. You try to concentrate on something else to help, the sound of dripping water, the way the rocks feel, anything to help quiet down. Your breathing slows as you try to find something, anything to try to at least hurt the damn thing. A rock the size of a tennis ball is a few inches away from your foot ‘ It will have to do not like I am going to find a blow torch down here anyway’ You pick up the rock and get ready for the attack. Not ten seconds later it is grabbing you and clawing at your back, kicking and punching you even manage to make some hits to the face with the rock, but with the Wendigo getting fed up with your attempts to escape, drops you. You feel your head hit a rock, and then black fades your vision.  
You shift your body to try to get rid of the uncomfortable feelings the ropes gave your hands and wrists. You woke up about an hour ago to find your hands tied to a beam on the roof of the cave, the rope has you up on the tips of your toes, barely touching the floor. You taste blood in your mouth when you try to swallow.  
In the dark you can’t see but after you get your breathing regulated you hear more breathing but this was not terrified for your life breathing it was relaxed but…. stiff?  
“H-hello?” You cringe at the sound of your voice, so gravelly and rough.  
You hear shuffling and whispers in the distance, ‘what the hell, that can’t be the wendigo it’s to soft.”  
Suddenly light flashes in your eye blinding you momentarily, a strong arm grabs around your waist to lift you up so some of the pressure is off of your wrists, The rope comes off and you are set down on a rock,  
“What’s your name?” It’s the same gruff voice from before.  
“Alex, what’s yours?’’  
“ You almost died and you have the audacity to know my name,” At first you think you have made him mad, but then you glance up at him and notice a small smile.  
“Well it’s not like I havent almost died before”  
“Wait so you’re a hunter?” The way he asks shows surprise and a bit of anger.  
“Yup I am one of the hundreds of dumbasses who chose to become a hunter,” You smirk at the end just to show that you find it funny.  
“If you are a hunter how did you get caught?’’  
“Well nobody's perfect, you can’t tell me you have never gotten captured before.” A guy you didn't notice before quite a bit taller than the guy in front of you interrupts your conversation.  
“Hey guy sorry but we have to go unless you want the Wendigo to come back.” He start to walk out of the cave not looking back to see if we were following, the guy stands up and helps you up with him.You start to walk out of the cave with him.  
“Hey you never did tell me your name.”  
“Oh my bad, my name is… Dean, Dean Winchester.”


End file.
